


Dangan Ronpa: Memory Lane

by Maicee



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicee/pseuds/Maicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umeda Itsuka, Ultimate Editor, only wanted to have a normal school life, or as normal as possible at Hope's Peak Academy. She didn't expect that she and her classmates would be forced into some killing game by a psychotic bear. And why can't anyone remember anything from their childhood?</p><p>Currently on hiatus until further notice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE PART ONE -- This Bear Begins Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here we go. I've had this written for a while, but I'm finally ready to post it. //Raises curtains

[Hope’s Peak appears on the screen.]

 

_Kibougamine Academy, also known as Hope’s Peak, is the most prestigious school in Japan. Everyone has heard of it. Everyone wants to attend, but there are only a few ways you can do so._

_One: you have to be in high school._

_Two: you have to be the best in your field._

_You see, to get into Hope’s Peak, you have to be scouted. You have to have an amazing talent and be the best of the very best. They say that if you attend here and graduate, you’ll be set up for life! That’s why I was ecstatic when I received my scouting/acceptance letter._

_Oh, right. I should probably introduce myself._

 

[A picture of a girl appears on the screen. She has long, straight light blonde hair. Half of it is down, the other half is in a top-knot on her head. A small strand is sticking up from the top knot. Her eyes are turquoise and she wears a pale velvet hoodie with even paler sleeves, the shoulders bare. Black shorts are on her legs, white socks pulled up above her knees.]

 

_My name is Umeda Itsuka. I’m known as the Ultimate Editor. I’m known for having an eye for what people want to read as well as how to proof-read for my clients. I’m only a high school student, but trust me, I’m good at what I do. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t, right?_

 

[The image of Itsuka disappears and the one of Hope’s Peak reappears.]

_In any case, I’m glad to be here. I guess it’s time to…_

_Huh?_

 

[The image of Hope’s Peak becomes distorted.]

 

…

 

…

 

_What…?_

 

…

 

[The image begins to fade.]

 

_What’s going on?_

 

…

 

…

 

…

_Why can’t… I move?_

[The image fades completely and remains black for a few seconds. Slowly, another image starts to flicker, almost as if someone is blinking. The picture is blurry at first, but soon clears. It shows a bedroom of sorts. The walls are turquoise and there are various posters on them. There is a door at the back of the room to the right. Another door is to the left. There is a desk, a wardrobe, a monitor, and a camera.]

_Where am I?_

_What the fuck happened before?_

_Why do I feel like I just fell off a cliff?_

 

[The image pans down, showing Itsuka’s legs. She’s wearing black and white sneakers. She’s sitting on a bed with pale blue sheets.]

 

_Okay, so I’m in a bedroom of some sort? Makes sense, I guess, since I probably collapsed earlier. I think. Maybe I was just overwhelmed?_

 

Itsuka: Well, I’m not gonna get anywhere if I just sit here like an idiot. I better look around.

 

[Examine door to the right.]

 

_Oh, it’s just a bathroom. No bath, though? Come on, I brought my bubble bath formula and everything! …Actually, now that I think about it, where’s all the stuff I came with? It has to be around here somewhere, right?_

 

[Examine posters.]

 

_Let’s see… Oh, that’s a poster for the Violet Queen novel! And that’s one of my magazine articles! Now that I’m looking closer, they’re all pictures of stuff I edited or wrote myself. I guess this must be my room, then?_

 

[Examine monitor.]

 

_A TV? Well, I guess this is Hope’s Peak Academy. Of course they’d have some fancy stuff here. It’s probably just for announcements, though, like school news._

 

[Examine security camera.]

 

_Huh? Am I being watched right now? …Well, I guess it’s not that strange. Hope’s Peak is an amazing school with amazing people. Security needs to be tight._

 

[Examine desk.]

 

_Ooh! There’s stationery! I always love stationery. I’ve always been the kind of person who prefers to handwrite things rather than use a computer. There’s even a bucket of pens! How thoughtful._

 

[Examine door to the left.]

 

_I wonder if it’s locked._

 

[Sound of a turning doorknob.]

 

_Oh! Hey! It works! Awesome._

 

[Camera moves out into the hallway. The lighting is dim. Everything is in a different shade of purple, white, or black: purple carpet, purple walls, white accents, black doors, etc. Nameplates are on each door.]

 

_Wow, that’s… That’s a lot of purple. There’s no one around here, so I guess I’ll have to go around and explore myself._

 

[Walk to the left. There is a set of black stairs. Move downstairs.]

 

[The scene opens to a corridor wider than the one upstairs, but it looks relatively the same. The floor is now black and tiled. The wall near the stairs is blank. It’s a dead end. Multiple doors line the walls, though they aren’t all identical. There is a monitor and security camera here as well.]

 

_Huh, looks like I’ll be able to get into most of these places._

 

[Two sprites appear in the hallway, a boy and a girl. The boy is wearing a black and white masquerade mask, a top hat, and a cape that seems to sparkle like the night sky. His hair is blue and a red shirt is peeking through his cape. The girl has strawberry blonde hair that falls down her back in waves. Her eyes are pink and look like contact lenses. Her bow and torso of her dress are a pink red, the bottom being a dull maroon. A pokeball is printed on the skirt.]

 

[Examine monitor.]

 

_Another one? Well, I guess they have to have them everywhere if they want to get their messages across._

 

[Examine security camera.]

 

_You know… If they wanted proper security, they would hide the cameras, wouldn’t they? They’re bright yellow, so they clash with the walls. Anyone would be able to spot them…_

 

[Talk to Cape Man.]

 

???: [Excited, cape fluttering] Stand back! Be amazed!

 

Itsuka: Whoa, what?!

 

???: [Holding cards] Pick a card, any card!

 

Itsuka: Uh, sure…

 

**_I pick a card. Three of hearts. Alrighty then._ **

 

???: Alright, don’t sure me or anyone else your card. [Shuffles cards] Was this your card?

 

[An image appears. It’s the three of hearts.]

 

Itsuka: Yes, it was! How did you do that? Are you a magician?!

 

???: Yesiree! The name’s Masuyama Kai! I’m the Ultimate Magician!

 

[Ultimate Magican title card.]

 

_I’ve heard of him. Apparently he’s a fantastic illusionist and he’s had performances across the globe. People always condemn him because he’s a magician and, of course, doesn’t use actual magic, but what do they expect? I think it’s amazing that he can do all those tricks._

 

Kai: And who might you be, lovely lady?

 

Itsuka: Umeda Itsuka, Ultimate Editor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.

 

Kai: Likewise. [Serious pose.] Was it the will of magic that brought you here as well?

 

Itsuka: The… will of magic?

 

Kai: I’ve spoken to most of the others around here. We are all Hope’s Peak students, just like you, and we seem to have encountered a strange breed of magic I’ve never seen before. [Thoughtful pose.] It is most disconcerting.

 

Itsuka: ‘A strange breed of magic’? What are you talking about?

 

Kai: [Serious pose.] We were all in front of Hope’s Peak Academy, then we woke up here. Did this happen to you?

 

Itsuka: …Now that you mention it, it did…

 

_Seriously, what was up with that?_

 

Kai: [Smiling.] Thank you for the confirmation, Umeda-san. [Bows.] I am in your debt.

 

Itsuka: I-It’s really okay.

 

_Well, at least he’s polite? He’s kind of dramatic, though…_

 

[Talk to Pokeball Girl.]

 

???: [Turned away, nervous expression.] I’ll wake up any second now. This isn’t real. I fell asleep at my keyboard again, that’s all… Yeah, that has to be it.

 

_She’s… talking to herself._

 

Itsuka: Uh, excuse me!

 

???: [Shocked expression, hair flying.] AAAAHHHH!

 

Itsuka: Gah!

 

_She scared me!_

 

???: [Cowering, tears seen.] I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you! Please don’t hate me!

 

Itsuka: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don’t hate you. It’s completely fine. I shouldn’t have surprised you like that. I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. What’s your name?

 

???: O-Oh. [Nervous smile, fidgeting.] I’m, um, I’m Kamiya Chiharu, the Ultimate Game Developer.

 

[Ultimate Game Developer title card.]

 

_Some people at my magazine have written articles about her and reviewed her games, mainly the gaming department, which makes sense. She’s known for producing fantastic games all on her own, both aesthetically and plot wise. Her games all have cult followings, but people usually don’t see her in person as she prefers to communicate from behind a computer screen._

 

Itsuka: It’s lovely to meet you Kamiya-san. I really like your dress!

 

Chiharu: [Surprised.] R-Really? Thank you! I really like your hair!

 

_That compliment was rushed, but she sounded sincere. She seems like a nice girl, but she’s very jittery. I wonder why she’s like that._

 

Itsuka: Did you wake up in a bedroom like I did?

 

Chiharu: [Fidgeting, eyes darting.] Yes… And – and all my stuff has disappeared! [Cowering, tears seen.] Where did it go?!

 

Itsuka: Whoa, whoa, hey! Calm down, Kamiya-san. It has to be around somewhere, right? It’s likely that they put all of our luggage somewhere. It’ll all be fine.

 

Chiharu: [Turned away, nervous expression.] I suppose so…

 

_She sounds disappointed still, but I can’t really do anything about that. It’s a shame. I really want to help her._

 

[Examine double doors to the left.]

 

_It reads… ‘Cafeteria’? I guess that’s where I’m gonna eat from now on._

…

_Wait, why am I talking like I’ll be staying here forever?_

 

[Move to Cafeteria.]

 

[The cafeteria has purple walls and a dark floor, just like the corridor outside. There are no windows, but there is a monitor and a security camera. Various tables and chairs are scattered around and there is a black door to the left.]

 

_Okay, at this point I’m expecting a flying purple people eater to come out. And seriously, I’m just gonna ignore the monitor and security camera at this point. They’re all the same._

 

[Two sprites appear, this time two girls. The girl on the left has hair in two low blonde pigtails tied with blue ribbons. She’s wearing a black dress with a blue bow on the front, dark tights, and white ballet shoes. Her eyes are also blue. The girl to the right has dark pink hair tied in a high ponytail and light purple eyes. She’s wearing a blue denim jacket and black denim shorts. There’s a brown tool belt around her waist and a pencil behind her ear.]

 

[Examine tables.]

 

_Hmm, there seems to be enough for about… twenty students, maybe? I wonder how many of us there are._

 

[Talk to Blondie.]

 

???: [Angry, hand in a fist.] What the actual fuck? Where in the fuck are we? Motherfucker!

 

_Well, she seems chipper… Should I even try to talk to her?_

 

???: [Surprised, hand to mouth.] Oh! Whoops, didn’t see you there.

 

_Too late now._

 

Itsuka: It’s fine. We all woke up and don’t know where we are. It’s reasonable for you to react like that.

 

???: [Smiling, finger pointed upwards.] Right?! [Scowling, arms crossed.] I told that to Mr. Apple a Day in the kitchen over there, but nah, he just wouldn’t listen.

 

_Uh, who is she talking about?_

 

Itsuka: W-Well, in any case, I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor.

 

???: [Grinning, hand on hip.] I’m Fukase Erena, the Ultimate Choreographer!

 

[Ultimate Choreographer title card.]

 

_Although I’ve never seen her myself, I know Fukase Erena by name. She’s an amazing dancer and knows all genres, but she prefers to stay behind the scenes and teach others to dance. She’s choreographed many performances for live television and has received many awards for her work. She’s truly an inspiration for all dancers everywhere._

 

Erena: [Serious pose.] In all seriousness, though, do you have any idea where we might be?

 

Itsuka: Nope. I just woke up like ten minutes ago.

 

Erena: [Disappointed.] That’s okay, I guess. We all really need to be more reliable. [Smiling, finger pointing upwards.] Time to get back to information gathering!

 

[Erena disappears.]

 

_She’s a bit up and down, isn’t she? I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side. Still, at least she’s being productive. I think._

 

[Talk to Denim Girl.]

 

???: [Turned away.] Hmm, I’m not sure…

 

_She’s knocking on the wall and talking to herself. What on earth is she doing?_

 

Itsuka: Um, excuse me?

 

???: Huh? [Small smile.] Oh! Hi! I didn’t see you there, sorry!

 

_That seems to be a habit with these people._

 

???: I guess you want me to introduce myself, right? [Grinning, peace sign.] I’m Sakurai Reiko, the Ultimate Engineer!

 

[Ultimate Engineer title card.]

 

_Sakurai Reiko is a well-known name in the engineering field, or so I’m told. She specializes in architectural engineering and prefers to focus on that, but she’s apparently good at everything. I think it’s amazing. I could never handle scientific stuff like that. I wonder if the reason she’s knocking on the walls has to do with architecture._

 

Itsuka: I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. Um, why were you inspecting the walls, if you don’t mind me asking?

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose.] Well, I was trying to see what this wall was made out of, since I can usually tell, but I can’t this time around.

 

Itsuka: You can’t? Any particular reason?

 

Reiko: [Arms crossed.] I dunno yet. The wall is just… so smooth. But it doesn’t feel like polished wood. [Thinking pose.] I mean, that’s probably because there’s paint over it and…

 

_She’s dived back into her thoughts again. I should leave her be._

 

[Examine door.]

 

It says kitchen. There better be food in there.

 

[Move to Kitchen.]

 

[The kitchen walls are, you guessed it, purple. The floor is black once again. Other than that, everything is white. The fridge, the benches, the drawers, the sink – all white and pristine. There are fruit bowls on the benches. There are a few photographs on the walls of nice meals laid out on a table.]

 

[Two male sprites appear. The one closest to the door has brown, spiky hair and is wearing a doctor’s coat. He has a stethoscope around his shoulders and is wearing a blue shirt with an apple on it. His pants are black. The other boy is near the sink. He has copper hair and round glasses. He has a black sweater that shows only a little of his white dress shirt and red tie. He is wearing light blue jeans.]

 

[Examine fridge.]

 

_Huh… It’s stocked pretty full, and this is a pretty big fridge. Milk, eggs, cheese, and there’s even a compartment for vegetables down the bottom. Sweet – oh! There’s a freezer as well. Frozen food is in there, I guess._

 

[Examine fruit bowls.]

_Whoa, they have every fruit under the sun here! Good thing I like apples and grapes, huh? Where did these come from, I wonder?_

 

[Examine photographs.]

 

_These photos are making my mouth water… Hmm? There’s a description underneath one of them._

 

[An image of a small plaque underneath the photograph appears.]

 

_‘Hanamura Teruteru wins his fifth cooking contest in a row’. I’ve heard of that guy, I think. I dunno, though._

 

[Examine draws.]

 

_Utensils, cutlery, and pans, oh my! There’s so much equipment! A chef would have a field day in here!_

 

[Talk to Doctor Dude.]

 

???: [Thoughtful, hand over mouth.] This should be quite adequate… [Eureka pose.] Yes! That’ll do quite nicely!

 

Itsuka: What’ll do quite nicely?

 

???: [Smiling.] All of this food! It’s quite nutritious. Sure, there is some junk in the cupboards, but I’m sure I can persuade everyone to eat the good stuff. [Wide eyes, pulling on stethoscope.] Ah, my apologies. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Okawa Daisuke, the Ultimate Dietitian.

 

[Ultimate Dietitian title card.]

 

_Not only is this guy a doctor, but he’s a genius when it comes to the food groups. He knows what every individual person needs to eat to become healthier and often helps with research. From what I hear, most of the time he prefers to simply be his doctor-like self and help others._

 

Itsuka: I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor.

 

Daisuke: [Intense stare.] …

 

Itsuka: …Uh, yes?

 

Daisuke: [Scribbling on doctor’s form.] Umeda-san, you need to eat more meat, or more iron in general. Are you, perhaps, anaemic?

 

Itsuka: I… Yeah, how did you know? I mean, it’s not a serious thing, but it gets me from time to time.

 

Daisuke: [Smiling.] I just know. It’s a talent. Just remember what I said, okay? And don’t eat any junk food in our situation. Eating bad food can cause more stress, and we all need to be calm. [Frowning.] I said as much to the choreographer earlier, but she wouldn’t listen.

 

_Ah, so this is who Erena was talking about._

 

Itsuka: I’ll definitely keep that in mind. And yeah, we all need to be calm. We’re not in any danger, I don’t think.

 

Daisuke: [Smiling.] Yep, that’s what I think, too!

 

_He’s certainly optimistic. That’s a nice quality to have right now._

 

[Talk to Glasses.]

 

???: [Face of disgust.] There’s a ninety-nine per cent chance I’ll die here, I’m sure of it.

 

_Uh… What?_

 

Itsuka: I really don’t think that’s probable.

 

???: [Angry pointing.] You dare make a mockery of me?! Me, Aikawa Junsuke the Ultimate Statistician?!

 

[Ultimate Statistician title card.]

 

_This guy is a whiz when it comes to probability and percentages. I don’t know much about him since I’ve never been particularly interested in mathematics, but I know that he’s good. If he says there’s no chance of you accomplishing something, you’re not going to accomplish it. I hope he wasn’t being serious about dying here._

 

Itsuka: Uh, sorry, I was trying to… be optimistic?

 

Junsuke: [Arms folded.] Hmph. Well, it’s not working. I have a bad feeling about this place.

 

_I think that’s because of all the purple._

 

Junsuke: And who are you, anyway?

 

Itsuka: Oh, right. Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. And seriously, I don’t think you’re gonna die here. That’s a ridiculous notion. We’re not even in any danger.

 

Junsuke: [Intense glare.] Not _yet_.

 

_I shivered. That was one icy look!_

_I better go before he starts yelling again…_

 

[Move to Cafeteria.]

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway.]

 

[Examine plain door to the right.]

 

_What’s this? It says ‘Laundry’, so I guess I should take it at face value._

 

[Move to Laundry Room.]

 

[The Laundry Room has purple walls with a few black lines running through it. The floor has black tiles, and upon closer inspection you see there is a light flower pattern on every fifth tile. Against the left wall is a long line of washing machines, all of them facing a line of dryers. Even though there are dryers, there are still a few normal clothes lines around. A few seats are to the right, surrounding a small table with magazines on it.]

 

[A boy and a girl are in this room. The boy has long blonde, almost white, hair that is tied in a ponytail. His pale skin makes his red eyes stand out. His uniform is completely black and buttoned all the way up to his neck. The girl has long, light brown hair and a blue dress with a faded flower print on it. Her pink heart necklace stands out against her neck, and she wears a lot of jewellery on her right wrist. Her eyes are purple.]

 

[Examine washing machines.]

 

_At least I’ll be able to do my laundry. Wait… Do I even have my other clothes with me? I don’t know where my luggage is, so… It’s probably best not to think about that right now._

 

[Examine dryers.]

 

_Ugh, beautiful. I love the feeling when you put a blanket in the dryer right before bed and take it out and it’s just sosososo warm! I know I should be a bit more concerned, but I really wish I had a warm blanket right now._

 

[Examine table.]

 

That’s a lot of magazines – hey, wait a minute!

 

[An image of a colourful magazine appears.]

 

_That’s Angel Sailor Magazine! I remember this issue! We were having problems with the cover and – ugh. What’s it doing here? I mean, I’m proud of it. I did edit it, after all. Still, it’s weird._

 

[Talk to Red Eye Guy.]

 

Itsuka: Uh, hello.

 

???: [Arms folded, looking away.] …Hello.

 

_Talk about a slow reaction time, huh?_

 

Itsuka: Um, I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. And you are?

 

???: [Neutral] Takahara Hikaru, Ultimate Accountant.

 

[Ultimate Accountant title card.]

 

_This is someone I don’t know much about at all. Takahara Hikaru is an accountant, the best one in the country, in fact, but that doesn’t really mean much to me. I know it sounds bad, but mathematics and me? Not good. From what I hear, this guy always knows how to get someone out of a bad spot financially. Some say his practices are illegal at points, but it has never been proven._

 

Itsuka: …

 

Hikaru: …

 

_I… I don’t know what to say to this guy._

 

Itsuka: …

 

Hikaru: …

 

_I’m just gonna… slip away… Yeah…_

 

[Talk to Flower Dress Girl.]

 

???: [Grinning, eyes closed.] Hi! Hi! How are you?!

 

Itsuka: Uh, I’m good? I mean, all things considered.

 

???: Awesome! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Ellie-chan, AKA the Ultimate Vlogger!

 

[Ultimate Vlogger title card.]

 

_Now this is a name I definitely know. As an assistant editor to a teen magazine, I’ve heard a lot about the famous Ellie-chan. She’s an internet sensation, and it all started with a few vlogs. Many teenage girls look up to her because she’s so pretty and appears to lead an interesting life. She even makes money out of what she does! She always seems so vibrant, and now is no exception._

 

Itsuka: I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. It’s wonderful to meet you.

 

Ellie: [Wide eyes, leaning forward.] Ohmygosh, you’re Umeda Itsuka?! As in the editor of Angel Sailor?! I love that magazine! I’ve bought every issue!

 

Itsuka: R-Really? I’m honoured.

 

Ellie: [Pouts.] I wish we could’ve met somewhere cooler, though. I mean, like, we’re stuck _here_ of all places! I can’t even film anything! I know what I’d call it, though. Give the video a catchy title like… [Arms wide open.] ‘Kidnapped! Did I escape?!’

 

_Well, obviously, since you were able to put the video up._

_There’s another issue here, though…_

 

Itsuka: Wait, you don’t have your camera with you?

 

Ellie: [Defeated.] No, I don’t! When I woke up, it was completely gone! And that sucks ‘cause, like, my life force is tied to my camera.

 

_That’s… definitely a problem._

 

Itsuka: Now that I think about it, my phone isn’t with me. I had it in my hand when I passed out…

 

Ellie: [Hands on cheeks.] Are they going to destroy all of the technology?! When will it end?!

 

_Ellie-chan… Please calm down. For all our sakes._

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway.]

 

[Examine black door to the left.]

 

 _What’s this? ‘Student lounge’? Please,_ please _be relaxing._

 

[Move to Lounge.]

 

[The walls in this room are black, but the floor and furniture are still purple. There is a television hanging on the right with a few sofas around it, a fireplace nearby. There are a couple of bookshelves at the back next to a stereo. A foosball table is towards the centre of the room and there is a clock on the wall.]

 

[Three people are in this room: a boy and two girls. The boy is in a wheelchair, his dark blue almost black hair spiked up high, his brown eyes friendly. He is wearing a light green shirt with a microphone on it and blue jeans. The girl near the television is wearing gold goggles, a white lab coat over a pink dress, and black gloves. She’s wearing odd socks and her orange hair is in two braids. The girl by the foosball table has dark, dull purple hair tied in a pun and round glasses. She’s wearing a dark blue dress over a white shirt and is carrying a bag and a clipboard.]

 

[Examine clock.]

 

_Let’s see here… According to this it’s around seven-thirty. Is that morning or night? Damn analogue clocks._

 

[Examine television.]

 

_Alright, so we have a TV, but where’s the remote? I can’t see one anywhere. Does this thing even have any reception? Whatever._

 

[Examine bookshelves.]

 

_The bookshelves are small, but they sure do have a variety. Most of it is fictional reading material, though. All genres. I see some works that I edited, too! Nice._

 

[Examine stereo.]

 

_Hmm, does it work?_

 

…

 

_Doesn’t seem like it. Am I gonna be stuck here with no music for the rest of my life? Geez._

 

…

 

_I really shouldn’t think like that. Not yet._

 

[Examine foosball table.]

 

_Y’know, as much as I like foosball, I don’t think I could play it all day. Is that really the only game there is in the lounge? I mean, there might be some board games stored somewhere, but…_

 

[Examine fireplace.]

 

_As old fashioned as it looks, this actually seems pretty cool! I mean, not cool, obviously, but… Ugh, never mind._

 

[Talk to Wheelchair Boy.]

 

???: [Looking around.] Where is it?

 

Itsuka: Where’s what?

 

???: [Surprised.] Oh! [Smiles lightly.] I was looking for the remote for the TV, since knowing what’s on would help me figure out what time of day it is.

 

Itsuka: That’s a good idea, actually… Shame you’ve had no luck, though.

 

???: [Disappointed.] Yeah, it sucks, but the show must go on! [Big smile, thumbs up.] I’m Masuyama Kenta, Ultimate Master of Ceremonies! Or MC, if you prefer.

 

[Ultimate Master of Ceremonies title card.]

 

_Most of what I’ve heard of this guy has been by his stage name – Kentarin. No one knew his surname or his family or anything, really. He’s known for being a host on many television programs and events. He always knows how to hype up a crowd and get them on his side. An amazing but somewhat scary skill to have, if you ask me._

 

Itsuka: I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor.

 

_Hang on a minute…_

 

Itsuka: Wait, Masuyama as in Masuyama Kai?

 

Kenta: [Smiles lightly.] Yep! The two of us are twin brothers. I’m the older one and he’s the younger one.

 

Itsuka: That’s amazing! It must be nice to have two amazing children in one family.

 

Kenta: Yeah, it is. [Neutral.] I should get back to searching, so tell me if you find that remote, okay?

 

Itsuka: Will do.

 

[Talk to Goggles.]

 

???: Kihihihihihi!

 

_That laugh sounds ominous._

 

[Sprite appears.]

 

???: [Crooked smile.] Yes! Finally! Living plants to experiment on! Kihihihihi!

 

_Do I… Do I really want to get involved in whatever this is?_

 

???: [Disappointed, sagged shoulders.] Aw, they’re just plastic. No fair! [Pointing forwards.] Hey! You!

 

_Is she talking to me?_

 

Itsuka: Uh, yes?

 

???: Do you know anywhere a toxicologist could experiment around here?!

 

Itsuka: A toxicologist?

 

???: [Proud] That’s me! Ichihara Yasuna! Ultimate Toxicologist!

 

[Ultimate Toxicologist title card.]

 

_Science is also not one of my strong points, but I have a basic understanding of what toxicology is. Ichihara Yasuna is known for experiments in the field, always ready to get a result and never discouraged if she doesn’t. I have to admire her eagerness, in any case, as well as her brain. My mind isn’t large enough to handle the names of all those substances she deals with on a daily basis._

 

Itsuka: Okay, so uh, what was that about experimenting?

 

Yasuna: [Laughing, braids flying.] Kihihihihi! I’m a scientist! I. Must. EXPERIMENT! KIHIHIHIHI!

 

_Ouch, my ears!_

 

Itsuka: I’m sure there’s somewhere you can experiment. Just don’t do it on the food, okay? And if you do, make sure it’s your food.

 

Yasuna: [Crooked smile.] Will do, random blondie!

_Random blondie?!_

 

Itsuka: Uh, thanks, and for future reference I’m Umeda Itsuka, Ultimate Editor.

_Wow, that girl was weird. I wonder how her test subjects feel. Maybe she experiments on herself? That would make sense considering her behaviour._

 

[Talk to Clipboard Girl.]

 

???: [Writing on clipboard.] Hmm…

 

_She’s so busy writing on her clipboard that she hasn’t noticed me yet._

 

Itsuka: Um, excuse me…

 

???: [Looks up slightly.] Yes, do you have an appointment?

 

Itsuka: Uh, no, I just wanted to introduce myself. Do I need an appointment for that?

 

???: No, no, I suppose not. [Bows.] My name is Hamadate Sayoko, the Ultimate Secretary.

 

[Ultimate Secretary title card.]

 

_The main reason people don’t know Hamadate Sayoko is because she’s always next to someone greater and more powerful than she is. She’s the assistant to the head of a big family and company despite being just a teenager, and she’s the reason why he’s always on time to his appointments and such. Some say that she has more of an impact on the company than they say, but that’s only a rumour, of course._

 

Itsuka: I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor.

 

Sayoko: [Grits teeth.] Tch, journalists.

 

_Hey! We’re not some trashy tabloid magazine, thank you very much!_

 

Itsuka: I work for a teen magazine. They’re not very interested in your boss.

 

Sayoko: [Neutral.] …

 

_Did I say something wrong? I was just defending myself!_

 

Sayoko: [Writing on clipboard.] Very well. As long as you don’t go digging into my private affairs, we’ll be fine.

 

Itsuka: What are you working on?

 

Sayoko: [Looks up slightly.] Paperwork for my boss, of course. Now that our introductions are over, please don’t disturb me any further.

 

 _She’s doing paperwork in_ this _situation? Talk about dedication._

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway.]

 

[Inspect barred door.]

 

_Huh, what’s this about? Is it locked for some reason? Is there a label anywhere?_

 

…

 

_Oh, it’s the trash room. Why in the world would that be locked?_

 

[Examine the white double doors at the end of the hallway.]

 

_The plaque above me says ‘Meeting Room’, so I guess that’s what this is?_

 

[Move into Meeting Room.]

 

[The room that unfolds has purple and black walls with a white floor. A long, white table is in the middle of the room surrounded by a bunch of chairs. This room is rather barren, the table taking up most of the room.]

 

[Three sprites appear, this time two boys and one girl. The boy closer to the door is short and blonde, wearing an oversized black jacket with leather pants to match. His blue shirt has music notes over it. The other boy, a brunette with a side part, is wearing a white dress shirt and jeans, his blue eyes almost the colour of the bags underneath his eyes. The girl has short, curly brown hair that is just a little lighter than her eyes. She’s wearing a turquoise cardigan over her blue shirt and red skirt. The colours are dull, but they stand out against her black stockings.]

 

[Examine table.]

 

 _I guess it makes sense that a table like this would be here. I mean, it_ is _a meeting room. The amount of chairs are about the same as the cafeteria, and there are quite a lot of us._

_…Is this place specifically for us?_

 

[Talk to Blonde Boy.]

 

???: [Eyes closed, smiling.] Hmm, hmm-hmm-hmm.

 

_What’s he humming? I feel like I’ve heard that song before._

 

Itsuka: Uh, excuse me? What are you humming?

 

???: [Hands near face, surprised.] Oh, hello! It was Requiem by Mozart.

 

Itsuka: Ah, that’s why I recognized it so easily. Is your talent music-related, then?

 

???: [Eyes sparkling.] Yes! I’m Enomoto Binya, the Ultimate Conductor!

 

[Ultimate Conductor title card.]

 

_I’ve heard of the Enomotos before. Apparently, they’re a family of musicians, or at least they all do something related to music. It runs in the family, so it was kind of inevitable that he would end up here. Enomoto Binya is the conductor of the family, the one who keeps everyone in sync and all that. He’s performed worldwide and people in the music industry respect him even though his talent isn’t playing an instrument. Personally, I think what he does is amazing._

 

Itsuka: That’s awesome! I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor.

 

Binya: [Thinking.] Umeda Itsuka… Oh, you help publish that teen magazine, don’t you? Your musical tastes would be different to mine, then. [Disappointed.] That’s a shame.

 

Itsuka: W-Well…

 

_He’s right, of course. I’m more of a pop fan than a classical fan. I don’t want to upset him, though. I mean, he’s just so cute! I want to wrap him up and take him home!_

 

Binya: [Cute smile.] That’s okay! Everyone’s opinion on music is valid. [Thinking.] It’s not that I hate other genres or anything. I just like classical music more. I wonder if I can get my hands on any in this place…

 

Itsuka: There’s the stereo in the lounge, but it didn’t turn on when I tried it, so I guess that’s a dead end.

 

Binya: [Disappointed.] Aw. That sucks.

 

_I really want to cheer him up, but… I don’t know what to say. Not being able to listen to music sucks, but not being able to listen to it when your whole world revolves around it? That sounds downright cruel._

 

[Talk to Tired Guy.]

 

???: [Yawning.] Can’t I just go back to bed?

 

Itsuka: You can if you want. I mean, no one’s stopping you.

 

???: [Drooping.] I want to know where I am, though…

_Why does it sound like he’s sulking?_

 

Itsuka: I wish I knew so I could tell you. My talent isn’t much use here.

 

???: [Surprised.] Talent? Are you an Ultimate as well?

 

Itsuka: Yep! I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. And you are?

 

???: [Faraway look.] Gushiken Naoaki, the Ultimate Translator.

 

[Ultimate Translator title card.]

 

_I’ve definitely heard of Gushiken Naoaki. From what I’ve heard, he can speak multiple languages, even some dead ones. Everyone requests his services since he’s so fast at translating, but that means he’s often cooped up working. He’s helped with treaties and national communications, so he’s a pretty important guy. It’s a shame he looks so exhausted._

 

Naoaki: [Drooping.] I thought coming to Hope’s Peak would help me get some rest, but not so much. _Che Schifo_.

 

Itsuka: H-Hey, don’t worry about that. I’m sure we’ll be fine and we can get out of here normally, yeah?

 

Naoaki: Yeah, you’re right. [Yawning.] Everything will be _bueno_.

 

_Sure! …Uh, what does that mean again?_

 

[Talk to Cardigan Girl.]

 

???: [Biting nails.] Are they okay? Oh, no, no, no, they haven’t fallen or anything, right? Are they eating properly? Ugh…

 

Itsuka: Um, are you okay?

 

???: [Surprised, hands to chest.] Ah, yes, I am. I mean… [Downcast.] Well, no, not really. I’m a bit worried about my siblings and my clients…

 

Itsuka: Clients?

 

???: Yes, as the Tsuji Mari – I mean, as the Ultimate Nanny, Tsuji Mari, I have to make sure my clients are alright, you know?

 

[Ultimate Nanny title card.]

 

_I’m not very well versed in the day care and little kid subjects these days, but Tsuji Mari is all over them. She’s known for her excellent skills when it comes to children, and all of her programs are designed to make children learn more effectively. They even say they have a one hundred per cent success rate! I don’t know how she does it, honestly. It’s not like I hate kids or anything. I just don’t know how to deal with them well._

 

Itsuka: I’m Umeda Itsuka, the Ultimate Editor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsuji-san.

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile.] Oh, please call me Tsuji-san… [Shocked.] Wait, no! I mean, call me _Mari_ -san or Mari. I mean, you already call me Tsuji-san, so, y’know…

 

_For someone who works with children, she’s awfully scatterbrained._

 

Itsuka: It’s perfectly fine. You can call me Itsuka, if you like. Most people do.

 

_I mean, these people are supposed to be my classmates, so it’s probably okay, right? No harm here._

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile.] Of course, Umeda-san! [Shocked.] I-I mean, Itsuka!

 

_Well, we’ll get there._

_Hmm, it looks like I’ve explored everything. I better go back and –_

 

**_Just when I had gotten a feel of the place, the monitor crackled to life. It was covered in static, but I could just make out a silhouette of something. Something weird…_ **

 

[The screen changes to an image of the monitor. A strange form can be seen, but details are hard to spot.]

 

**_Then it spoke._ **

 

???: Mic check! Mic check! Looks like we’re on!

 

**_I didn’t recognize the voice, but it sounded like something out of a cartoon. I didn’t like it._ **

 

???: Now that everyone has become acquainted, come to the meeting room! I have something very, very special for you!

 

[The monitor flickers off and the camera pans back to the meeting room.]

 

_What?_

 

…

 

…

_For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about this._


	2. PROLOGUE PART TWO -- This Bear Begins Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main guest of the night appears!

Naoaki: [Surprised] What… What was that?

 

**_None of us had an answer. All we could do was sit and wait as everyone trickled in, one by one._ **

****

**_The first to appear were Kai and Chiharu._ **

 

[Kai and Chiharu’s sprites appear.]

 

Kai: [Nervous, fiddling with cape.] What was that magic? Who summoned us here?

 

Mari: [Biting nails] I think it was magic – [Shocked] I mean! I mean, I think it was a regular broadcast…

 

**_Then it was Kenta, Yasuna, and Sayoko._ **

 

[Kenta, Yasuna, and Sayoko’s sprites appear.]

 

Sayoko: [Writing on clipboard.] What is this about? I have to get back to work.

 

Chiharu: [Fidgeting, eyes darting.] H-How can you work in these… in these conditions?

 

After them was Erena, Reiko, Daisuke, and Junsuke.

 

[Erena, Reiko, Daisuke, and Junsuke’s sprites appear.]

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust.] Who brought us here?! Let us out!

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed.] Do you _really_ think yelling is going to work? Stop being so loud and just wait.

 

**_As Junsuke and Erena began to argue, Ellie and Hikaru arrived._ **

 

[Ellie and Hikaru’s sprites appear.]

 

Ellie: [Pouts] I better get my camera back…

 

_And now we wait, I guess._

 

???: Everybody here? Let’s get this thing started!

 

_Or not._

 

Junsuke: [Angry pointing] Show yourself, vermin!

 

???: Upupupupupu! I haven’t even shown my _beautiful_ face and you’re already yelling with jealousy. How sad!

 

Daisuke: [Intense stare] Then show up so we can listen to whatever you want to say.

 

???: Okay, here I coooooome!

 

[The screen begins to show a cut scene of the students sitting at the table. The camera slowly pans around them, gradually moving faster and faster until it points to the ceiling where a chandelier awaits. Monokuma appears from said chandelier and jumps on the table.]

 

…

 

…

_What the fuck is this? A…_

 

Kenta: [Surprised] Bear?

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust] What the fuck?! Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?! A stuffed teddy bear?! The probability of this is not meant to be high.

 

???: [Angry, claws extended] Rude! How rude! I appeared just for you and you make fun of me?! I’m so BEAR-Y disappointed!

 

Yasuna: [Laughing, braids flying] Kihihihihihihi! That joke was so lame!

 

Reiko: [Confused] And yet, you’re laughing. [Thinking pose] Well, I guess the joke wasn’t that bad…

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] The quality of the joke doesn’t matter! We need to figure out where we are and what this stuffed bear wants!

 

???: I am not a stuffed bear! I. AM. MONO. KUMA.

_…Monokuma? What?_

 

Reiko: [Intense stare] Hmm… What are you made of? Can I pat you? I wanna know. I _must_ know.

 

Monokuma: [Angry, paw up] Hey, hands off! Ya can’t touch this!

 

Reiko: [Shocked] Ah! [Arms crossed.] Ugh, fine…

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] …What do you want with us?

 

Monokuma: [Pleased with himself] I’m so glad you asked, Hikky! I have a very special event for all of you Hope’s Peak students!

 

_So it’s definitely not a coincidence we’re all students of Hope’s Peak here…_

 

Binya: [Nervous] And what exactly do you have planned?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Shush for a second and I’ll tell ya! [Giggling] Weeellll, you’re going to be staying here. Indefinitely.

 

…

 

…

 

_Wait_ …

 

…

 

…

 

_Huh?_

 

Ellie: [Shocked, mascara running] Indefinitely?! B-But my camera! My subscribers! My videos!

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? You don’t _want_ to stay here? [Sad] But I prepared it just for you!

 

Chiharu: [Cowering, tears seen] Of course we don’t! W-We have things to do! I have no computer. [Surprised] I… _I have no computer_.

 

_She… She just realised that?!_

 

Monokuma: Aw, that’s such a shame… [Giggling] But… If you really want to leave, there is a way.

 

Naoaki: [Irritated] And what way would that be?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] All you have to do is… [Laughing] Graduate!

 

Sayoko: [Looks up slightly] Is that all? That’s easy enough, but how do you propose we go about it? I don’t see any textbooks or classrooms around here. There isn’t even a way to access the internet. How are we supposed to graduate if we can’t learn anything?

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Huuuuuuuh? [Angry] No, no, no! Don’t have such a closed mind when it comes to the meaning of ‘graduate’!

 

Itsuka: What are you talking about, then?

 

_I am already so sick of this bear._

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Was it not obvious? I’m talking about… [Eye flashes] _Murder_.

 

**_In that moment, my blood ran cold. A voice as innocent and cute as his should not have uttered that word, but looking back on it, I shouldn’t have been surprised. It was clear that this was not a mere stuffed toy. We were dealing with a sadistic, psychotic asshole here._ **

****

**_No one spoke for a few seconds. All of us were shocked speechless. Then suddenly, as if a shaken soda had been unleashed, everyone shouted at once._ **

 

Erena: [Angry, hand in fist] What the fuck?!

 

Reiko: [Shocked] H-Huh?!

 

Kai: [Tugging at mask] Murder?! The forbidden magic?!

 

Daisuke: [Aggressively pulling on stethoscope] This… This is…!

 

Junsuke: [Gripping glasses] You can’t be fucking serious!

 

Chiharu: [Shocked, hair flying] N-No, no, no, no!

 

Binya: [Waving baton, scared] Is this a badly plotted musical?!

 

Yasuna: [Laughing, braids flying] Kihihihihihi! What fun!

 

Kenta: [Wide eyes] Murder isn’t something to joke about!

 

Ellie: [Shocked, mascara running] Am I being filmed right now?!

 

Naoaki: [Crazed look] _Paska_!

 

Sayoko: [Clutching pencil] I don’t have time for this idiocy!

 

Mari: [Shocked] B-But…

 

Itsuka: Everyone be quiet!

 

**_And then everyone’s eyes were on me. Some were angry, some were curious, but most were scared. I know I wanted them all to stop, and that was why I shouted, but I hadn’t thought ahead. I stood there, not knowing what to say._ **

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] …Everyone calm down.

 

**_I sighed in relief as everyone looked at Hikaru and not me. I wished him luck._ **

 

Hikaru: [Scowling] Before we all jump up and down, we should listen to everything this cryptic bear has to say. Then you can panic to your heart’s content.

 

Sayoko: [Tapping pencil against cheek] I suppose you’re right. [Writing on clipboard] Alright, you pathetic bear, what is it you want us to do?

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Yes, ma’am! [Pleased, blushing] What I’m getting at here is that there are far too many of you! We have to whither you all to nothing!

 

Kenta: [Eyebrow raised] Maybe you shouldn’t have kidnapped all of us, then. This is your problem.

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Ha! You all came here willingly! That’s not my fault!

 

_We came willingly? That doesn’t sound right. He clearly kidnapped us._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] But it’s just like I said. You have to murder a fellow classmate and get away with it!

 

_The same answer. We received the exact same answer. What does that even mean? He can’t expect us to murder. We’re not murderers. We’re regular teenagers who happen to be a bit more talented than others. We shouldn’t be here in this situation._

 

Erena: [Angry, hand in fist] But what does that mean, you fool?!

 

Monokuma: Meaning? [Back turned] Already thinking about the meanings of things? Oh, how you have grown…

 

_What is this bear talking about? Is he high?_

 

Reiko: [Nervous, twirling hair] Don’t worry, guys. This bear is just pulling our leg, okay? It’s probably just a joke from Hope’s Peak. Initiation, maybe?

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Hope’s Peak? That high school for the talented? Why, I’ve never heard of it. [Laughing] Nope, never had anything to do with it!

 

Daisuke: [Puzzled] But you addressed us as Hope’s Peak students earlier.

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Yes, and?

 

Daisuke: Well, you obviously have something to do with it. [Scribbling on doctor’s form] We’re all the next class of Hope’s Peak and you’ve kidnapped us. It’s not a coincidence.

 

Binya: [Nervous] Y-Yeah, why us?

 

Monokuma: Why? Whywhywhywhywhy? [Laughing] What a stupid question!

 

Itsuka: It’s a perfectly reasonable question, thank you very much.

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Fine. [Angry, claws extended] Because I can, that’s why!

 

_Is he a child?!_

 

Ellie: [Annoyed] Fine, don’t answer us. We don’t have to believe you anyway. I bet you’re just bluffing!

 

Junsuke: [Angry pointing] E-Exactly! You don’t have any real power! S-Someone… Someone get him!

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Oh? Oh, oh, oh? What’s this?

 

Kai: [Determined] Leave it to me, ladies and gentlemen!

 

[The scene changes to one of the meeting room. Everyone is watching as Kai stands and takes off his top hat. Five doves are sitting underneath. Monokuma is still on top of the table, staring with a neutral expression.]

 

Kai: Go, my pretties! Fly and save us all!

 

[The birds flap their wings and fly towards Monokuma, attacking him with their wings and beaks. Monokuma seems to be overpowered.]

 

Monokuma: Oh, no! If only I had the bear power to fend them off!

 

Ellie: Ha! I told you he was bluffing.

 

Monokuma: Oh, wait. Upupupupu, silly me! I do!

 

Mari: W-What?! No, you do! I mean, I-I mean, no! No, you don’t!

 

Monokuma: Mighty scissors of the killer, I summon thee!

 

[The scene changes to focus on Monokuma. His arms are outstretched, the birds still pecking at him. A flash of light briefly covers the screen and once it disappears there are familiar looking scissors in each bird. The doves quickly fall to the ground and pink blood covers the screen.]

 

Monokuma: Upupupupupu!

 

[The screen returns to the normal meeting room.]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] How’s that for a bluff?!

 

Kai: [Tugging at mask] …

 

Chiharu: [Cowering, tears seen] N-No! The birdies…

 

Mari: [Shocked] Quick, they might still be alive!

 

**_Both Chiharu and Mari went to examine the fallen doves, but it was no use. You only had to glance at them once to see that they were dead. I couldn’t look for more than a second._ **

 

_I want to vomit…_

 

Naoaki: [Serious] I… I think you should count yourself lucky, Kai-kun. That could have been you.

 

Kai: …

 

_He’s frozen stiff. Well, I can’t blame him. He was probably really attached to those birds._

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Upupupupupu! Now do you see what happens when you defy me?! [Pleased with himself] I’m usually an easy going bear, you know. I didn’t wanna do that!

 

Kenta: [Angry, face red] How dare you do that! Do you know how long my brother trained those birds?! If you really didn’t want to do that, you wouldn’t have!

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Is that so? [Angry] Well, it’s their fault for breaking the rules! Your brother should be happy he was let off with a warning!

 

Sayoko: [Looks up slightly] Rules? We weren’t informed of any rules.

 

Monokuma: [Angry, paw up] Do you kids pay no attention to your surroundings nowadays?! It’s all in your ElectroID!

 

Yasuna: [Laughing, braids flying] If it ain’t poison, it ain’t interesting!

 

Binya: [Thinking] What’s an ElectroID? We don’t have them, I know that much.

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Don’t you? Check your pockets!

 

_Huh? There’s nothing in my –_

 

…

 

_When did this get in here?_

 

[An image of a rectangular device appears on the screen. It’s black and blue, bold letters on top that say ‘ElectroID’.]

 

_That’s suspicious…_

 

[The image disappears.]

 

Junsuke: [Gripping glasses] Oi, this wasn’t here earlier! What are you playing at?!

 

Chiharu: [Fidgeting, eyes darting] U-Um, I don’t have any pockets…

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] Check your underwear.

 

Chiharu: Huh? [Shocked, hair flying] A-Ah, n-no, no!

 

_Alright, so this bear is both high_ and _perverted. Noted._

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] I’ll let you read the rules on your own, upupupupupu!

 

_I guess I should turn this thing on…_

 

[The scene changes to show the screen of the ElectroID. It’s black at first, then changes to blue when it turns on. The words ‘Umeda Itsuka, Ultimate Editor’ appear there along with some options on the bottom: Map, Rules, and Evidence.]

 

_This thing actually looks kinda fancy, but I shouldn’t admire the handiwork right now. Let’s see… Rules…_

 

[The screen changes to display the rules.]

 

  1. **All students will stay in Despair’s Learning Centre indefinitely.**



 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] ‘Despair’s Learning Centre? Is that what this place is meant to be?

 

Daisuke: [Thoughtful, hand over mouth] It seems like it. Still, there’s a serious lack of actual learning facilities or resources.

 

Erena: I wasn’t asking you!

 

Daisuke: [Puzzled] Huh?

 

_Is she still holding a grudge from earlier? Poor Daisuke…_

 

  1. **10pm to 7am are considered night time. The cafeteria will be closed during that time.**



 

Itsuka: Oh, by the way, what time is it now?

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose] Uh… Oh, it says here on the ElectroID that it’s eight-thirty at night.

 

_Huh, she’s right._

 

Kenta: [Eyebrow raised] Why is the cafeteria closed during then?

 

Daisuke: [Eureka pose] Oh, it must be so that we aren’t tempted for a midnight snack, right?

 

_I seriously doubt that. I mean, couldn’t someone just take food to their room before night time?_

 

  1. **There is a no violence policy when it comes to Coordinator Monokuma. You may also not destroy the monitors or security cameras.**



 

Mari: [Biting nails] What? Coordinator Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Pleased with himself] Yep! That is my role in this beautiful killing game.

 

**_Mari mumbled something under her breath that I couldn’t hear._ **

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] Hmm… I assume the cameras are to keep an eye on us and the monitors are for announcements and broadcasts.

 

Itsuka: Yeah, that definitely seems like the case…

 

Ellie: [Annoyed] Wait, are there cameras everywhere? ‘Cause that’s like… Seriously creepy.

 

Naoaki: [Serious] From memory, there aren’t any in our bathrooms.

 

_Thank goodness for that. Thinking about that bear watching me shower sends shivers down my spine._

 

  1. **Sleeping is only permitted in the dormitories provided. Intentional sleeping anywhere else is prohibited.**



 

Yasuna: [Peering forwards] Haaaaaaaaaaaah? Isn’t all sleeping intentional?!

 

Kenta: [Smiles lightly] Uh, no, um… Passing out is an example of unintentional sleeping, so there’s that.

 

Yasuna: [Crooked smile] Then I guess _experiments_ can cause unintentional sleeping too…

 

_I am suddenly very concerned._

 

  1. **Once a murder has been committed, the students will have a period of time to investigate before the class trial.**
  2. **If the culprit is identified correctly during the class trial, they alone will be executed. If the culprit is incorrectly identified, everyone but the culprit will be executed and the culprit will be allowed to leave.**



 

Binya: [Thinking] Um, what’s a class trial?

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] A class trial is a trial for the class!

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust] No shit, Sherlock. What does this a class trial entail? [Angry pointing] Answer me now!

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Geez, geez, no need to get so scary! [Sad] Fine, fine, I’ll explain.

 

[The scene changes to a cartoon version of a class trial. Monokuma is sitting on a chair in the centre. To the left are three boys and to the right are three girls. All of them are standing behind podiums.]

 

Monokuma: The class trial is just as the name suggests! You will have time to debate and talk about the culprit. Once you’ve reached a conclusion, you vote! If you vote for the wrong person…

 

[The scene changes so that five of the six students are being dragged away. The remaining student, a girl, is rejoicing.]

 

Monokuma: …Everyone will be executed! But if you vote for the correct person…

 

[The scene changes so the five students are now pointing towards the culprit, the girl. She is yelling as she is dragged away.]

 

Monokuma: They will be executed and everyone will return to the game!

 

[The screen changes back to the meeting room.]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] And those are the basics of the class trial!

 

Chiharu: [Fidgeting, eyes darting] It says… You… You keep saying ‘executed’. What does that mean?

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] You wanna know, Chihiro?

 

Chiharu: [Cowering, tears seen] M-My name is Chiharu…

 

[The scene changes to a close up of Monokuma, his eyes in particular. His red eye flashes dangerously.]

 

Monokuma: Executed means executed! Electric chair! Beaten to death! Poisoned! Crushed! Flattened! Anything you can think of that ends with death!

 

[The scene returns to the meeting room.]

 

**_A chill ran down my spine. Not only did we have to murder each other, but we now run the risk of being executed._ **

 

_Will it ever end?_

 

Reiko: [Shocked] W-We… We die? [Thinking pose] Crushed…

_She’s shaking… Or is that me? I can’t tell anymore._

 

Kenta: [Wide eyes] Let’s just… I think we should just continue reading the rules…

 

  1. **The coordinator is allowed to add rules as necessary.**



 

_That’s not reassuring._

 

Sayoko: [Looks up slightly] So you’re going to add rules whenever you feel like it? Seems cowardly to me.

 

Monokuma: [Angry, paw up] How rude! I’ll have you know that I’m the bravest, bear-est bear of them all!

 

Binya: [Thinking] Bear-est? Is that even a thing?

 

Monokuma: [Pleased with himself] Of course! Are there any other questions?

 

**_Everyone was silent. Everything we wanted to ask, like why this was happening to us of all people and what happened to Hope’s Peak, wouldn’t be answered. We all knew that. This bear wasn’t going to give us the answers we wanted._ **

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] In that case… [Laughing] I’ll leave you to the murdering!

 

**_Then he disappeared._ **

 

**_I should have been relieved. The enemy had disappeared for now. But there were other things to consider._ **

****

**_One: we were being watched constantly thanks to those security cameras._ **

****

**_Two: we could be murdered at any time._ **

****

**_And three…_ **

 

[The screen changes to an image of the meeting room. Everyone is standing up now. Kai’s doves are still on the table, covered in blood. The students are all staring at each other, some scared and some suspicious.]

 

**_There was absolutely no hope of us trusting each other in this despair._ **

 

[The screen goes black.]

 

**PROLOGUE END.**

**FIFTEEN STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS.
> 
> From now on, you can vote for free time events. There'll probably be two per chapter, and starting the next chapter, Monokuma theatre will be a reoccurring thing.


	3. Chapter One Part One -- Doesn't it Melt Your Heart? -- Daily Life #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The FTE for this chapter go to Reiko and Junsuke. This and more as everyone tries to figure out what's going on!
> 
> EDIT: WHOOPS, I FORGOT A TEENSY BIT THAT I PROBABLY DIDN'T HAVE TO FIX BUT I DID ANYWAY. //SWEATS

**CHAPTER ONE – Doesn’t it melt your heart?**

 

[The screen is black.]

 

**_I don’t know how long we stood there, completely silent. I was only aware of the time when I heard that voice._ **

****

_Ding-dong-dang-dong!_

 

[Screen fades into the meeting room, then zooms in on the monitor where an image of Monokuma appears. He’s sitting on a red and gold throne with a glass of chocolate milk in his hand. The background shows various television screens.]

 

Monokuma: Rock-a-by students, it’s hit 10pm, go rest your heads and try not to die until then! Upupupupupu!

 

[The monitor image fades and the camera zooms out to the meeting room again.]

 

Mari: [Biting nails] We… We should go to night – I mean, go to bed…

 

Kenta: [Tired] Y-Yeah…

 

Naoaki: [Yawning] Now that you mention it, I am kinda tired…

 

[Screen fades to black.]

 

**_After that, we all walked up to our rooms in silence. The only sound we could hear was the sound of our footsteps clacking against the floor. It felt like a walk of shame, like we were heading to something we would rather not see._ **

****

**_I muttered a quiet ‘good night’ to everyone before heading into my room._ **

 

[Itsuka’s room is laid out.]

 

_I guess there’s no point in staying up, and I am kinda tired._

 

**_That night, I fell into a deep, deep sleep and dreamt of nothing._ **

 

[Screen fades to black.]

 

_Ding-dong-dang-dong!_

 

[Itsuka’s room appears on the screen. The camera zooms in on the monitor and shows the same picture of Monokuma from the night time announcement.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, good morning! Despair is shining through, good morning, good morning, to you! It’s 7am, so get up already!

 

[The monitor flickers off and the camera pans back to Itsuka’s room.]

 

_Ugh… Great, our own personal alarm clock._

 

**_When I opened my eyes, I desperately hoped that everything had been a dream, but when I was confronted with my turquoise walls and mass of posters, I knew it had been real._ **

 

_I guess I could just stay in my room forever. I mean, I do have a bathroom I can use and the closet has a bunch of spare outfits. If necessary, I could wash them in the sink…_

 

…

 

_Wait, what was that sound?_

 

…

 

_Oh, my stomach. Great. I guess I should get up._

_Ding-dong!_

 

_Oh, my doorbell. Wait, I have a doorbell?_

 

[Examine door]

 

**_And then she burst in._ **

 

[Ellie’s sprite appears]

 

[Talk to Ellie]

 

Ellie: [Grinning, eyes closed] Morning, Itsuka-chan!

 

_Well, someone’s chipper this morning._

 

Itsuka: Uh, morning. What’s up?

 

Ellie: [Arms wide open] I’m making sure everyone comes to breakfast every morning! Like, we can’t strategize on empty stomachs! [Smiling] Well, at least that’s what Daisuke-kun said.

 

_Ah, so she’s just the messenger._

 

Itsuka: Alright, I’ll be there in a bit.

 

Ellie: [Grinning, eyes closed] Okee-dokee! Tootles! Oh, and remember to lock your door tonight, okay?!

 

**_Before I could ask what ‘tootles’ meant, she ran out the door with a slam. I sighed._ **

 

**_Wait, I forgot to lock the door? Shit._ **

 

_Well, might as well get going._

 

[Move to Upstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

**_When I got there, most people had already arrived._ **

 

[Sayoko’s, Chiharu’s, Hikaru’s, Reiko’s, Binya’s, Naoaki’s, Erena’s and Mari’s sprites appear.]

 

_At least I’m not the last one here._

 

…

 

_Wait, what’s that nice smell?_

 

Itsuka: Is someone cooking?

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] Yeah, Daisuke-kun is.

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] He’s taken it upon himself to make breakfast for everyone when Naoki-kun dared not to use the correct milk for his cornflakes.

 

_Nice to see she’s still holding a grudge._

 

[Camera pans out to the Cafeteria once more and Ellie’s sprite appears]

 

Ellie: [Grinning, eyes closed] Okay, I’ve called everyone! [Wide eyes, leaning forward] Huh? Not everyone’s here yet? I mean, I called Yasuna-chan down just now, so I know she’s not here, but what about the others?

 

**_I looked around to see who we were missing._ **

 

_Kai, Kenta, Junsuke, Yasuna. Four people, since Daisuke’s in the kitchen._

 

???: GOOOOOOOOD MORNINNNNNNG, LOVELY EXPERIMENT-EES OF MINE!

 

_Make that three._

 

[Yasuna’s sprite appears.]

 

Naoaki: [Yawning] It wouldn’t surprise me if Junsuke-kun skipped out on us. He’s paranoid as hell.

 

Chiharu: [Fidgeting, eyes darting] …Kai-kun is probably still upset about his doves. Kenta-kun’s probably cheering him up or something like that. [Nervous smile, fidgeting] I mean, that’s what brothers are supposed to do, right?

 

_Why does she sound sad when she says that?_

 

**_Just when we thought we would have to start breakfast without them, the remaining three arrived._ **

 

[Junsuke’s, Kai’s, and Kenta’s sprites appear.]

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust] Let go of me, you vermin!

 

Kai: [Serious pose] …

 

Kenta: [Neutral] Sit down, Junsuke-kun.

 

Junsuke: [Gripping glasses] Who let you speak to me so informally?!

 

Erena: [Smirking] Junsuke-kun, Junsuke-kun, Junsuke-kun.

 

Junsuke: Stop that, you heathen!

 

???: Stop fighting! Breakfast is ready!

 

[Daisuke’s sprite appears.]

 

Daisuke: [Smiling] I come bearing food. Everyone sit down and relax!

 

**_We all sat down at the tables as Daisuke wheeled out our breakfast. I’ll admit, it looked delicious. And nutritious._ **

 

…

 

_Crap, is my mouth watering?_

 

Binya: [Eyes sparkling] This looks amazing! Thank you, Daisuke-kun!

 

Daisuke: No worries. Dig in!

 

**_We all started to eat, and I could have sworn the atmosphere brightened just from this beautiful, beautiful food._ **

 

Reiko: [Intense stare] Hmm… Hmm… HMM…

 

Itsuka: Uh, Reiko-san? Is something wrong?

 

Yasuna: [Laughing, braids flying] Kihihihihihihihi! It’s only day one and she’s already lost it!

 

Reiko: [Arms crossed] That’s not it. I’m surprised I didn’t notice this earlier, but why are there no windows?

 

…

 

**_I looked around. Just as she said, there were no windows in the Cafeteria. Now that she mentioned it, there were no windows anywhere. Not even in the halls or our rooms._ **

 

Sayako: [Bored look] That Monokuma person trapped us here, correct? It doesn’t surprise me that he doesn’t want anyone looking towards the outside world.

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose] I get _that_ much. But if that was the case, usually the windows would be covered up, right? Why are there no windows _at all_? It’s almost as if this building was designed to keep us in.

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] …Are you suggesting this place was built specially for us?

 

Reiko: Well, yeah, I guess so.

 

Mari: [Biting nails] This place does have a lot of our stuff – I mean, things we’ve worked on and stuff.

 

_Oh yeah, isn’t my magazine in the laundry room?_

 

Hikaru: There’s also been… something else bothering me…

 

Junsuke: [Arms folded] Well spit it out already!

 

Hikaru: … [Serious face] Do any of you remember elementary school?

 

**_The question was so random, so out of the blue, that most of us didn’t answer at first. We looked at each other blankly before we were hit with reality._ **

****

**_I couldn’t remember anything. No, that’s wrong. I could remember speaking to my parents and my younger brother when I was little, but I don’t remember school. I don’t remember much about middle school either. What’s going on?_ **

 

Chiharu: [Cowering, tears seen] What? Why… Why don’t I remember? [Shocked, hair flying] B-B-B-But!

 

Sayoko: [Looks up slightly] This is certainly strange.

 

Naoaki: [Surprised] And here I thought I was just too tired to remember…

 

_So I’m not the only one. What’s the meaning of this?_

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Dun dun dun!

 

Chiharu: [Shocked, hair flying] AAAAAHHH!

 

**Bang!**

 

_She fell._

 

Monokuma: Oh my, oh my, did they find out? I think they found out! Upupupupupu!

 

Kai: [Determined] …

 

Kenta: [Wide eyes] Kai, don’t. Don’t do anything stupid.

 

Kai: …Where are my doves? What magic have you used to conceal them?

 

Monokuma: [Intrigued] Magic? Ma-gic? What are you talking about, Kai-san-chan-desu? <3

 

Kai: [Serious pose] I went to the meeting room to prepare a proper burial for my doves and… and… [Tugging at mask] They were gone!

 

Monokuma: Huuuuuh? You didn’t expect me to keep trash lying around, did you?

 

Kai: [Furious] You what?! YOU WHAT?! YOU DID NOT GET RID OF THEM!

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Uwah! Kai-chan is scary! Even though it’s his fault his precious doves were massacred!

 

Kai: [Tugging at mask] Guh!

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Time to make my escape!

 

[Monokuma disappears.]

 

Itsuka: Ah! Wait –

 

_He’s already gone._

_Damn, we didn’t get to ask about our memories._

 

Kai: [Determined] I’m going to kill that bear. I need the power of dark magic…

 

Kenta: [Sad] Kai, don’t…

 

Kai: I must prepare. [Turned away] Farewell, fellows!

 

Kenta: [Surprised] Kai, wait!

 

_And just like that, they’ve both sped off. They didn’t even finish all of their food._

 

Ellie: [Thinking] Should we, like, go after them?

 

Sayoko: [Writing on clipboard] There’s no point. Let them wind down.

 

Mari: [Biting nails] I guess…

 

Erena: [Serious pose] Now that that’s over, though… [Smiling, finger pointed upwards] It’s time for some more exploration!

 

Junsuke: [Arms folded] What? We already did that yesterday!

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] But there might be something we’ve missed! Back then, we didn’t know we would be in this situation, so we weren’t looking hard enough. If we try again… [Angry, hand in fist] We might find something we never considered before!

 

Daisuke: [Smiling] Erena-chan is correct. We should look around again!

 

_Poor guy. He didn’t do anything wrong, yet here he is, kissing ass._

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] …

 

_And it’s not working._

 

Erena: [Serious pose] Let’s just go.

 

[The screen fades black.]

 

**_We walked around, inspecting every nook and cranny, but we found nothing. It’s not a surprise, but it was still disappointing._ **

****

**_In the end, I went back to my room._ **

 

[Itsuka’s room is laid out.]

 

_Hmm, what should I do now? It’s kind of boring just sitting here alone._

_Maybe I should go hang out with someone? There’s nothing else to do._

_Yeah, I think I’ll do that._

 

[Move to Upstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Reiko and Daisuke’s sprites appear.]

 

[Talk to Reiko]

 

Reiko: [Intense stare] Hmm… Hmm…

 

Itsuka: Hey, Reiko-chan. What are you doing?

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose] Huh? [Small smile] Oh, that no windows thing was bothering me, so I’m inspecting the place to see if there were any here before. They might have been taken out.

 

Itsuka: That’s pretty diligent of you.

 

Reiko: [Grinning, peace sign] Thanks! Wanna join me?

 

_Should I hang out with Reiko?_

 

> **YES**

NO

 

Reiko: Sweet! Let’s see what we can find!

 

[Screen fades to black]

 

**_Reiko and I spent time trying to figure out the architectural mysteries of the school. I wasn’t much help, but Reiko didn’t seem to complain, so I guess that was fine with her._ **

****

**_Reiko and I grew closer today._ **

 

[The cafeteria reappears, showing Reiko.]

 

Itsuka: Hey, Reiko-chan, can I ask you something?

 

Reiko: [Grinning, peace sign] Sure! Ask away!

 

Itsuka: I just wanna know how you became an engineer? Or rather, why?

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose] Hmm, well I’ve been interested in engineering since I was little, I guess you could say. My dad was very interested in engineering and its impacts on the environment. [Small smile] He’d talk to me about it all the time, so I became interested.

 

Itsuka: So you were interested in it from childhood, then.

 

Reiko: [Grinning, peace sign] Pretty much! I love all types of engineering, but there’s only one field that I specialize in completely. Do you remember what that is?

 

_Hmm, do I?_

 

 **A: Chemical Engineering**  
B: Material Engineering  
C: Architectural Engineering

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

**Answer: C**

 

Itsuka: Architectural Engineering, right?

 

Reiko: Yep! [Thinking pose] Well, Civil Engineering as a whole is my specialty, I guess you could say, but I work on more architectural projects than anything else.

 

Itsuka: Yeah, I think I’ve seen some of the buildings you’ve worked on. They’re pretty cool!

 

Reiko: [Grinning, peace sign] Thanks! [Small smile] You know, if you want, I can teach you some basic engineering concepts.]

 

[The screen fades to black.]

 

**_Reiko spent some time teaching me the basics to engineering. She’s actually a very good teacher._ **

****

**_After we were finished, I went back to my room._ **

 

[Auto-move to Itsuka’s room.]

 

[Itsuka’s room is laid out.]

 

_There still seems to be some time left in the day. I should go talk to someone._

 

[Move to Upstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Laundry]

 

[Junsuke and Ellie’s sprites appear]

 

[Talk to Junsuke]

 

Junsuke: [Angry pointing] Aha! You’re here to kill me! I’m sixty-eight per cent sure of it!

 

_Uh…_

 

_Should I hang out with Junsuke?_

 

>  **YES**

NO

 

Itsuka: I’m not here to kill you, dude. I just want to hang out with you. Is that so wrong?

 

Junsuke: [Arms folded] …Fine. [Angry pointing] But there’s a one hundred per cent chance that I won’t enjoy it!

 

[Screen fades to black]

 

**_I spent some time with Junsuke. We didn’t talk much, since he was using all of his strength trying not to talk to me to prove a point._ **

****

**_Still, Junsuke and I became closer today._ **

 

[Laundry appears, showing Junsuke.]

 

Junsuke: [Narrowed eyes] …

 

Itsuka: Uh, what’s wrong?

 

_Well, other than the usual._

 

Junsuke: …Why did you want to talk to me?

 

Itsuka: Well, why not? We’re all stuck here, aren’t we? And I want to get to know you more.

 

Junsuke: [Shocked] …What? [Angry pointing] There’s – There’s no way that’s true! Zero per cent true!

 

Itsuka: And why is that, exactly?

 

Junsuke: Because! I just know, okay?!

 

_He’s getting very worked up over this._

 

Itsuka: Why do you keep thinking that?

 

Junsuke: [Arms folded] I’ve always thought that. It’s not going to change. [Turned away] Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d rather be left alone.

 

_He left._

_Hmm, I really want to get to the bottom of this insecurity of his._

 

**_After watching Junsuke walk out of sight, I returned to my room._ **

 

[Auto-move to Itsuka’s room.]

 

[Itsuka’s room is laid out.]

 

_Ding-dong-dang-dong!_

 

[The screen moves to the monitor, which then displays Monokuma with his chocolate milk.]

 

Monokuma: Rock-a-by students, it’s hit 10pm, go rest your heads and try not to die until then! Upupupupupu!

 

[The image disappears and returns to Itsuka’s room.]

 

_Ugh, we got nothing done today. I mean, we found out our memories are missing and that there are no windows, but what can we do with that information? It’s not like Monokuma will tell us anything, that asshole._

 

...

 

_Oh, right, better lock my door._

 

_Click._

_…_

_I guess I better sleep. It’s not like I can do anything else._

 

[The screen fades to black.]

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

Monokuma: Howdy, gents!

 

Monokuma: Welcome to our very first Monokuma Theatre!

 

Monokuma: How are you feeling?

 

Monokuma: Did you enjoy the prologue?

 

Monokuma: Did you like the characters?

 

Monokuma: YOU LIKE THEM RIGHT? YOU LOVE THEM RIGHT?!

 

Monokuma: The author will be sad if you don’t!

 

Monokuma: Either way, the author enjoys your support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Prays that was decent enough.
> 
> So there you have it, guys! Next chapter's FTE will go to Naoaki and Mari, but there are still more FTEs to vote for this chapter, so keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter One Part Two -- Doesn't it Melt Your Heart? -- Daily Life #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Long time no post, mainly because I'm trying to finish ALL of chapter one before I go too far in, just so there are no inconsistencies, but this chapter is earlier on, so it should be alright. Naoaki and Mari are the FTEs for this chapter!

_Ding-dong-dang-dong!_

 

[Itsuka’s room appears, then zooms in on the monitor, showing Monokuma.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, good morning! Despair is shining through, good morning, good morning, to you! It’s 7am, so get up already!

 

[The monitor flickers off and the camera pans back to Itsuka’s room.]

 

_I’m already sick of his damn voice._

_…I better get up and face the music._

 

[Move to Upstairs Hallway.]

 

[Naoaki’s sprite appears.]

 

[Talk to Naoaki.]

 

Itsuka: Morning, Naoki. Did you sleep well?

 

Naoaki: [Yawning] …Not really, no. I was too busy thinking.

 

Itsuka: About what?

 

Naoaki: [Drooping] Well, that bear wants us to kill each other, right?

 

[Monokuma appears]

 

Monokuma: I sure do! Do it! Do it now!

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

…

 

Itsuka: …Anyway, you were saying?

 

Naoaki: Right… [Serious] The bear wants us to kill each other, but we’ve made no move to. No one’s made a move to. [Faraway look] I mean, that’s a good thing, but not for the bear, so what if he tries to do something?

 

Itsuka: What do you mean?

 

Naoaki: [Serious] No one murders without a motive, _ja_?

****

**_My blood ran cold. I completely understood what he was getting at and I didn’t like it._ **

 

Itsuka: But isn’t getting out of here meant to be our motive?

 

Naoaki: But why get out of here? [Listing stuff with fingers] We have a bed, a bathroom, a bunch of food, a relaxation area. [Serious] Unless this guy wants to wait a million years for us to kill from boredom, I doubt he’s gonna leave it at that.

 

_I can’t argue with that…_

 

Itsuka: I guess… Let’s just see how things play out, yeah?

 

Naoaki: [Yawning] Yeah. Well, see you down there. _Ciao_.

 

[Naoaki fades away, footsteps are heard.]

 

_…I really wish he hadn’t told me that. Now I’m paranoid._

_If he brings that up downstairs, everyone will end up shouting, probably._

_I should just go._

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[The cafeteria is laid out.]

 

_Mmm, I can smell something good again. And it looks like everyone’s here._

 

[Everyone’s sprites appear bar Daisuke’s.]

 

Itsuka: Good morning, everyone.

 

Junsuke: [Arms folded] And what exactly is so good about it? [Face of disgust.] We’re still stuck here, no one’s coming to rescue us, and I’m still stuck with you idiotic lot.

 

Reiko: [Grinning, peace sign] Ah, but no one’s dead yet!

 

_Please don’t add ‘yet’ to the end of that sentence._

 

Yasuna: Huuuuuuh? How is that a good thing?! Kihihihihihihi!

 

Kenta: [Disappointed] Please don’t say things like that, Yasuna-san.

 

_I think she’s cackling far too much to hear you, dude._

_Even so, it’s nice to see that everyone’s still alive and well._

_Well, kinda. I mean, we all seem a little worse for wear at the moment, but that’s to be expected._

 

[Daisuke’s sprite appears.]

 

Daisuke: [Smiling] And here’s another delicious meal from yours truly! [Thoughtful, hand over mouth] I’m not sure how fresh the strawberries are, but they should do!

 

Erena: [Smirking] Shouldn’t the oh-wonderful-amazing dietician know how fresh each strawberry is?

 

_Ouch. Well, at least this time she’s_ half _smiling at him… or something._

 

Daisuke: [Crestfallen] O-Oh, well, yes…

 

Junsuke: [Smirking] Maybe we should be eating roasted dove for breakfast. Right, Kai?

 

Kai: [Furious] …!

 

Kenta: [Angry, face red] Hey, hey, everyone sit down now. I have something I want to talk to you all about.

 

Ellie: [Surprised] Oh, what is it?

 

Kenta: [Neutral] It’s probably best that we discuss it over breakfast.

 

**_And so we all sat down at the tables, moving them closer together to create a better sense of unity. I let myself dig into the food as Kenta began to speak._ **

 

Kenta: Since this is a high risk situation, I think we need to establish some ground rules of our own.

 

Binya: [Hands near face, surprised] Rules? What kind of rules?

 

Yasuna: [Laughing, braids flying] I can’t be tamed, bitch!

 

Kenta: These rules aren’t like Monokuma’s rules. There aren’t any actual punishments if you break them, but… [Smiles lightly] It’ll be best for all of us if we just cooperate, okay?

 

Sayoko: [Writing on clipboard] Yes, cooperation is essential in times like these.

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] Yes, key is – [Shocked] I mean! Um, I mean, cooperation is key, yes.

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust] Why should I cooperate with you shit stains?

 

_Shit stains, huh? That’s a new one._

 

Kenta: [Neutral] It’s for everyone safety, but I can’t force you to do something you don’t want to. Now, my first rule is regarding night time. I think it would be best if we didn’t leave our rooms after the night time announcement.

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose] Why’s that?

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] I think I understand what Kenta-san means. If we know that everyone is safe and in their rooms at night, we won’t need to worry about others wandering around the halls.

 

Ellie: [Thinking] Will that do much, though? I mean, most of us just stay inside anyway.

 

Kenta: [Smiles lightly] It’s just a precaution. I know it would make me feel a lot safer. [Neutral] The next one is about chores.

 

Erena: [Disappointed] Ew, chores.

 

Binya: [Nevous] I’m fine with it, but… I’ve never done chores before.

 

_What kind of privileged ass childhood did you have?!_

 

Kenta: [Smiles lightly] It’s super simple. I just think we should assign pairs – well, pairs and one group of three – to do chores like the laundry.

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust] Pairs? As if I’m going to work with any of _you_.

 

Naoaki: [Irritated] Just do it, Junsuke-kun. [Yawning] I’m too tired to sit here all day arguing with you.

 

Chiharu: [Fidgeting, eyes darting] Um, so… H-How will we decide these pairs?

 

Kai: [Thoughtful pose] We could write our names on a piece of paper and put them in my hat?

 

Sayoko: [Writing on clipboard] I have some spare paper here we can use. [Looks up slightly] Will that be sufficient?

 

Kenta: [Smiles lightly] More than sufficient!

 

**_Sayoko quickly wrote our names on small slips of paper before giving them to Kai, who put them in his hat. All of us had finished our meals by now, so all we had to do was wait._ **

 

Kai: [Serious pose] We’re ready. Would you do the honours, Sayoko?

 

Sayoko: [Bows] I would be glad to. If I must…

 

_Do you want to do it or not?_

_Rustle, rustle._

 

Sayoko: [Bored look] The first pair is Mari-san and Reiko-san.

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] I’ll be in your care.

 

Reiko: [Grinning, peace sign] Likewise!

 

_Rustle, rustle._

 

Sayoko: The next pair is Naoaki-san and Erena-san.

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] You better not fall asleep on the job, you hear me?

 

Naoaki: [Yawning] I make no promises.

 

_Rustle, rustle._

 

Sayoko: Next is Binya-san and Junsuke-san.

 

Junsuke: [Face of disgust] Great, I’m stuck with the one who has no idea what he’s doing. Fan-freaking-tastic.

 

Binya: [Disappointed] I’m sorry…

 

_Ugh, I just wanna hug him!_

_Rustle, rustle._

 

Sayoko: Now we have… Kai-san and Hikaru-san.

 

Kai: [Smiling] Don’t worry! I can clean everything with awesome magic!

 

_At least he seems a bit more upbeat today._

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] I shall leave it to your discretion, then.

 

_Rustle, rustle._

 

Sayoko: Next is Kenta-san and Chiharu-san.

 

Kenta: [Big smile, thumbs up] Let’s do our best, Chiharu-chan!

 

Chiharu: [Nevous smile, fidgeting] Y-Yes, of course!

 

_Rustle, rustle._

 

Sayoko: This is getting tedious… Next is Yasuna-san and… Myself. [Grits teeth] Ugh.

 

Yasuna: [Crooked smile] We’ll be a-okay if you let me experiment in the washing machine!

 

Sayoko: [Bored look] I refuse.

 

Yasuna: [Disappointed, sagged shoulders] Awwwwwwwwwwwww.

 

Itsuka: I guess that leaves me, Daisuke-kun and Ellie-chan as the group of three, right?

 

Ellie: [Grinning, eyes closed] I’m cool with that!

 

Daisuke: [Smiling] I am too.

 

Kenta: [Smiles lightly] Okay, good. You can do the chores whenever you want, of course, but it’s just so we know who you were with during those times. [Neutral] So here are the rules for chores. One: when you and your partner go do a chore, you are to tell another person not part of your group.

 

Binya: [Thinking] Um, why is that?

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] …So if we’re killed while we were supposed to be doing the chores, we’ll know who the likely suspect is.

 

Chiharu: [Cowering, tears seen] K-Killed?!

 

Kenta: [Wide eyes] It’s just a precaution! [Smiles lightly] I just want everyone to be safe.

 

Reiko: [Thinking pose] Yeah, I think this system is better for everyone.

 

Ellie: [Smiling] Being safe is our top priority. Kenta-kun’s idea is for the best.

 

Kenta: I’m glad you see it that way. [Neutral] The second rule is regarding the trash room. We don’t know how to unlock it yet, but we need to get rid of rubbish somehow, right?

 

[Monokuma appears]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, paw up] Hey, hey, hey! Were you thinkin’ of trashing this place completely? The trash room is here for a reason, you know!

 

Kenta: [Wide eyes] Wha-! No! It’s the complete opposite of that!

 

Monokuma: [Pleased with himself] Lucky for you that I was just coming to talk to you about the trash room, huh?! Aren’t I so considerate?

 

Erena: [Scowling, arms crossed] And Daisuke’s the queen of fucking England.

 

Daisuke: [Puzzled] …Why me?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You see, the reason the trash room was locked was because I wanted to share some responsibility! [Laughing] Now that all of you are in pairs, I can do that!

 

Naoaki: [Serious] And what do you mean by that, you _merde_?

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Someone’s grumpy. [Pleased with himself] I’ve set it up so only one person holds the key to the trash room at one time. Or in this case, I guess it’s one pair.

 

Ellie: [Annoyed] And, like, why is that a thing?

 

Hikaru: [Neutral] … [Serious face] I think I understand. If only one person or group has access to the trash room, then it’s more difficult to dispose of evidence.

 

_Evidence?_

_He… He doesn’t mean…_

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Always the bright one, Hikky! [Pleased with himself] Now, who wants the key?

 

Sayoko: [Writing on clipboard] It would be more logical for Daisuke-san to take it, I think. He’s the one who handles all of the food, so he should be responsible for the food _waste_.

 

Daisuke: [Smiling] I don’t mind at all. I made the food, so I should be the one to dispose of the scraps. [Scribbling on doctor’s form] Oh, and if you go into the trash room, remember to wash your hands afterwards, especially before eating.

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Then it’s settled! [Eye flashes] Catch!

 

_Clink!_

 

[An image of a small, black and white key appears, then disappears.]

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Enjoy!

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

Itsuka: Wait!

 

_Ugh, he left before we could ask anything again! It’s almost as if he’s avoiding the question. How annoying._

 

Kenta: [Disappointed] Well, that’s all I wanted to say. [Smiles lightly] Have a good day, everyone.

 

**_After that, we all returned to our rooms._ **

 

[Auto-move to Itsuka’s room.]

 

[Itsuka’s room appears.]

 

_There’s still a lot of time left in the day. Maybe I should go hang out with someone._

 

[Move to Upstairs Hallway.]

 

[Examine Naoaki’s door.]

 

_Ding-dong!_

_Creeeaaaaak._

 

[Naoaki appears]

 

Naoaki: [Yawning] Oh, it’s you, Itsuka-chan.

 

Itsuka: I didn’t catch you in the middle of something, did I?

 

Naoaki: [Tired smile] Not really. I was going to take a nap, but I think fate’s telling me that’s not a good idea. I mean, my sleeping schedule does need work.

 

Itsuka: Yeah, sleeping is kinda hard around here, isn’t it?

 

Naoaki: [Drooping] I guess, but it’s for the best. I have some files to go over. [Tired smile] Care to join me?

 

_Should I hang out with Naoaki?_

 

> **YES**

NO

 

[The screen fades to black.]

 

**_I spent some time editing some of Naoaki’s translations, even though I could only do the ones translated from foreign languages to Japanese. It was interesting to see how he worked._ **

****

**_Naoaki and I became closer today._ **

 

[Naoaki reappears]

 

Naoaki: [Tired smile] Thanks, you were a big help.

 

Itsuka: Not really. I could only edit the Japanese documents.

 

Naoaki: You have no idea how much that helps, though. [Yawning] I usually edit my own stuff, so it’s nice to have someone else around.

 

Itsuka: They really overwork you, don’t they?

 

Naoaki: [Tired smile] It’s fine, really. It’s my job. And I don’t find translating hard, so it’s fine.

 

Itsuka: I think speaking other languages is amazing. How do you keep up with them all? I mean, you know so many.

 

Naoaki: Ah, well, my family has travelled for our entire lives, so it was kind of inevitable. [Faraway look] I became interested in languages through the means of travel, and I would always study it since I didn’t go to school. You know, since I was travelling all the time.

 

Itsuka: Did your parents tutor you in other subjects, then?

 

Naoaki: [Tired smile] No, my older brother did. He’s a good ten years older than me, but he always took the time out of his day to teach me. [Serious] Since my parents were too… preoccupied.

 

Itsuka: Preoccupied?

 

Naoaki: [Tired smile] Ah, don’t worry about it. What about you? How did you get into editing?

 

**_I spent some more time with Naoaki just talking before returning to my room._ **

 

[Auto-move to Itsuka’s room]

 

[Itsuka’s room is laid out]

 

_It looks like there’s still some time left in the day. Should I got and talk to someone else?_

 

[Move to Upstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Downstairs Hallway]

 

[Move to Student Lounge]

 

[Chiharu, Mari, and Kenta’s sprites appear.]

 

[Talk to Mari.]

 

Mari: [Biting nails] That bear said he was a coordinator, but…

 

Itsuka: What’s up, Mari-chan?

 

Mari: [Shocked] Ah! [Exhaling] You Itsuka-chan – I mean, you scared me, Itsuka-chan.

 

Itsuka: Sorry! I didn’t mean to catch you in the middle of your thoughts.

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] It’s fine. It’d be nice to be distracted from my thoughts for a bit. What do you say?

 

_Should I hang out with Mari?_

 

> **YES**

NO

 

[The screen fades to black.]

 

**_I spent some time with Mari. We spoke of this and that, nothing too specific, but it was nice._ **

****

**_Mari and I grew closer today._ **

 

[The Student Lounge reappears, showing Mari.]

 

Itsuka: Hey, Mari-chan?

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] Yes?

 

Itsuka: You mentioned having siblings before, right? What are they like?

 

Mari: Oh, they’re wonderful! There’s eleven of them.

 

_E-Eleven?!_

 

Mari: I look after all of them differently since they’re well, the same. [Shocked] Different! I mean different!

 

Itsuka: How are they different?

 

Mari: [Thinking, tapping fingers] Well, their ages for one. The oldest is two years younger than me and the youngest is an infant. Then there are all the different personalities and dealing with the twins and triplets.

 

Itsuka: It sounds like you have a lot on your hands.

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] Not at all! They’re my baby brothers and sisters, so it’s not troublesome to look after them or anything. I was always taking care of others, even when I was little.

 

Itsuka: So you became a nanny?

 

Mari: Nope! [Shocked] I-I mean yes! Yes, I became a nanny.

 

Itsuka: I don’t know how you do it, honestly. I’m okay around children, but sometimes I just don’t know what to do with them.

 

Mari: [Nurturing smile] I can teach you, if you like.

 

Itsuka: Really? That would be great!

 

[Screen fades to black.]

 

**_I spent some more time with Mari, trying to get a grasp on what it’s like to help children. After we were finished for the day, I returned to my room._ **

 

[Auto-move to Itsuka’s room.]

 

[Itsuka’s room is laid out.]

 

_Ding-dong-dang-dong!_

 

[The screen zooms in on the monitor, showing Monokuma.]

 

Monokuma: Rock-a-by students, it’s hit 10pm, go rest your heads and try not to die until then! Upupupupupu!

 

[The screens zooms out to Itsuka’s room once more.]

 

_Another day survived…_

_…_

_I just wanna go home…_

 

[The screen fades to black.]

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

Monokuma: My grandparents are so kind to me.

 

Monokuma: They were always happy and giving me candy and letting me draw on their walls!

 

Monokuma: Oh, how I miss them.

 

Monokuma: Hopefully they’ll come back from their trip to Paris mama told me about!

 

Monokuma: It’s been ten years already…

 

Monokuma: But I’ll be waiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I don't have any characters for the next free time events, so tell me who you want next!


End file.
